Une sombre Histoire de Savon
by Kerise
Summary: Harry ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Il court dans les couloirs de l'école sans savoir pourquoi... et au détours d'un couloir...


Comme d'habitude, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien sur mes écrits :) Cette histoire à vu le jour suite à un défi de la page Répertoire Fanfiction sur Facebook. Voilà le défi:

Personnages : Severus et Harry.

Thème : Fuite.

Mots à insérer : Silence, sombre, savon, couloir, marche

Pour voir la photo associée au défi, allez voir directement sur la page. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit rewiev ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à Almayen ma beta readeuse impromptue :)

* * *

"On combat l'amour par la fuite, et la colère par le silence." **Jean-Benjamin de Laborde**

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?Je ne suis jamais contre une petite marche nocturne dans le château en sa compagnie. Mais ce soir il y a quelque chose de différent. Il me tire, presque à bout de bras, pour que j'avance. Il fait tellement sombre que je vois à peine plus loin que le bout de mes pieds et les marches sont glissantes.

" __ Qu'est-ce que…?_

 __ Tais-toi donc pour une fois tu vas nous faire repérer_ "

Repérer? Mais par qui? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il me tient par la main? J'essaye de me dégager de son emprise. Dans mon mouvement, mon pied ripe sur une des marches et je perds l'équilibre.

" __HARRY!_ "

Il me rattrape et me serre contre lui. J'ai le coeur qui bat la chamade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang!

Des bruits de pas résonnent au loin dans le couloir et je me retrouve plaqué dans une des alcôves. Le dos contre le mur, et son corps contre le mien. J'ai le visage niché dans son cou et ses bras autour de ma taille. Je sens son odeur. Un touche d'ambre et de bois fumé. J'aime cette odeur. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

" _Je…_

 __Chut! Ils ne devraient pas nous voir ici._ "

Les pas se rapprochent, j'essaye de voir de qui il s'agit mais il fait tellement sombre que je ne peux qu'entendre les pas s'éloigner de nouveau.

Je n'arrive pas à me détendre pour autant, le silence qui règne à présent est lourd. Chargé d'une tension que je ne peux nommer

Je sens les bras qui m'entourent me lâcher un petit peu. Je relève la tête et fait face à mon partenaire de fuite. Il se penche vers moi. Mon coeur se remet à battre à toute vitesse. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse… Ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer.

" _Severus…_ "

 **BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP**

Je me réveille en sursaut

C'était quoi ça! Pourquoi est ce que j'ai rêvé de la chauve-souris des cachots! Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

"_ _Ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible… Je ne peux pas avoir rêvé de lui"_

Je prends cinq minutes pour me calmer et comprendre la situation. Une farce, ça doit forcément être une blague. Et de mauvais goût!

J'essaye de retracer la soirée de la veille pour essayer de comprendre. Puis je me rue sur le colis au pied de mon lit. Il est estampillé "W&W Farces pour sorciers facétieux".

En tant qu'actionnaire ils m'envoient toujours leurs nouveautés. Et ce mois-ci ce sont des produits de toilettes. Et hier soir j'ai utilisé un de leurs produits sous la douche. Je fouille pour retrouver l'emballage et quand je mets la main dessus je me sens verdir et devenir nauséeux.

Savon Attrape rêve:

 _Vous promet une nuit pleine de douceurs_

 _en compagnie de l'élu de votre coeur_.

Je refuse de croire ce que ça signifie. Je ne pouvais pas vouloir embrasser Snape! Oh mon dieu… Snape, j'ai rêvé de Snape. Qu'il m'embrassait! Je l'ai même appelé Severus!

Ce qui veut dire que je veux qu'il m'embrasse…

" _Non non non…. Je refuse_ murmurais-je encore et encore.

 __Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon pote? Mauvaise nuit ?_

Je relève les yeux et tombe sur Ron.

 __Je… Ouais… t'as pas idée_

 __ J'espère que tu es quand même suffisamment reposé pour ce matin._

 __ Pourquoi?_

Ron me regarde bizarrement.

_ _Tu n'a pas oublié les deux heures de potions et les cinquantes centimètres de parchemins à rendre sur les ailes de scarabées?_

_ _Potions? Snape? Ce matin… Je crois que je vais me sentir mal Ron…_

La fuite me paraît être une bonne option…


End file.
